Hà Hiệp Hào
"Happy birthday Gunna, This your surprise present! A Whole US Platoon! Happy B-" ''― Gunna, moments before his demise. '''Hà Hiệp "Gunna" Hào '(May 18, 2159 – May 18, 2186) was a Vietnamese Royal Foggyland Army lieutenant who served in the Foggyland War as a member of the 8th Special Forces Division from 2181 until his unfortunate death in 2186 when he was killed in combat. He was deployed in Fort Kimball for routine training when an ambush from United States Forces resulted in the conflict that caused his death. Gunna was known for his unpractical and excessive forms of combat, most notably known for using his FN Minimi as a primary weapon, even when on the move. Gunna is a recipient of Foggyland's second highest military decoration — the Order of Foggyland, for displaying merit and risking his life for Fort Kimball. Early life Gunna was born in Singapore in 2159 to a Vietnamese family. His parents were an average income family that owned a grocery store. Throughout his childhood, Gunna was very inspired by the American Hollywood success and franchise Rambo after his parents bought it from a famed bootlegging market. This franchise would then inspire him to serve in the military. Enlistment in the Royal Foggyland Army Hà Hiệp was a very determined and motivated soldier. He was known for excelling in most courses and was loved by his higher-ups when he first joined. However, after he got his hands on an LMG, his Commanders realized he drop in performance when it came to stamina and accuracy. His lack of performance led to him being mocked by his squadmates, resulting in his nickname: Viet Rambo. He was often made fun of for trying to match the aesthetic of Fictional Character Rambo, as he first wore bullet bandoliers as a fashion statement, rather than practical use. Service in the Foggyland War Hà Hiệp did not give up and eventually became a well-rounded soldier and a well-acquainted LMG user. 2 years into the Foggyland War, Hà Hiệp was deployed in Thanh Hoá for Operation Orange Rain. During this operation, absolute incineration of Vietnamese Liberation Army tunnel rats in Thanh Hoá Province was ordered, and 3 Bombers and 6 Escort Helicopters were sent to deal with the task. Hà Hiệp said the following words when boarding one of the escort Helicopters: ''"I call gunna!". ''His squadmates found this comedic, as Hà Hiệp was known for having really bad accuracy due to the recoil and manner of LMGs. However, after an incident involving a radar failure, only 1 of the 3 bombers successfully hit there mark, leaving the elimination of the Vietnamese Liberation Army Tunnel Rats to Hà Hiệp and his comrades. The Vietnamese Liberation Army put up a strong fight, but to his comrades surprise, Hà Hiệp pushed back their forces, changing the kill rate to 1:5 (Foggyland:VLA). The Foggyland forces were outnumbered, as they were not expecting a ground attack to happen, but with the help of Hà Hiệp, they were able to turn the tides. after the battle, his comrades thank him, asking why he led the front instead of staying back, and he replied: ''"I'm the gunna after all". ''This earned him his famed nickname Gunna and he was honourably promoted to the role of lieutenant for outstanding service. Death When the ambush on Fort Kimball was in progress, it was Gunna's birthday. After all of his allies were eliminated, Gunna was the last one left standing in the base. Making one last final stand with his trusted FN Minimi, Gunna barricaded himself in Barracks 1 and fired upon United States forces. He eliminated 11 US Soldiers before the United States Forces pushed him to a dead-end in the corner of Khánh Trinh's office. He said the final words: "Happy birthday Gunna, This your surprise present! A Whole US Platoon! Happy B-" before he was shot 26 times in the chest. Legacy Gunna is remembered by the Foggyland government as an outstanding soldier. He was awarded the Order of Foggyland for displaying merit and attempting to risk his life for Fort Kimball.Category:Characters